


For Pain and Pleasure

by Koroshimasu



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Abduction, Alpha Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bonding, Bottom Cloud Strife, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Bottoming, I'm Going To Hell For This, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Cloud Strife, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sephiroth, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Top Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), True Mates, Yaoi, no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koroshimasu/pseuds/Koroshimasu
Summary: Midway through battling with Sephiroth, Cloud suddenly experiences weakness, nausea, dizziness, and a surge in body heat. His enemy notices this, and he ceases the fight.Why’s Cloud being called an Omega? And why does Sephiroth seem so pleased about it?
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 12
Kudos: 747





	For Pain and Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to the anon reader/editor who encouraged and helped me write this!!

**For Pain and Pleasure**

Cloud Strife charged ferociously at Sephiroth while the rest of the members of Avalanche battled on and kept the Shinra soldiers and guards at bay. It’d taken nearly an hour before the group had infiltrated the Shinra building successfully, only to be stopped and interrupted at the last minute by the infernal One Winged Angel.

Cunningly, Sephiroth had divided the horde, separating Cloud from the others while he cornered the hot-blooded youth and dueled aggressively with him.

For Cloud, this had been the least opportune moment for such an interruption. Rufus Shinra was getting away in another dark helicopter a level above the current one they were all stuck on, while Sephiroth danced around him, taunting him and poking fun at his lack of skills. It all resulted in Cloud feeling rather unwell…first mentally, and now physically.

Truthfully, the younger man hadn’t been feeling that great since the other day. When he woke up, he’d already had a headache, and then, the edges of his vision turned a little red. Tossing it all off to stress mounting, Cloud ignored it while Barret mapped out the underground tunnels of the Shinra building. Trying to pay attention had been difficult, and it was steadily getting worse as time wore on. Everyone… _smelled_. Cloud felt a wave of nausea wash over himself later when Biggs and Wedge began target practicing. The scent of gunpowder had never affected him this strongly before—he was uncertain whether he would faint or puke. The smells were overwhelming, and he staggered back a few steps, only to bump into Tifa’s and Aerith’s arms.

The young women exchanged maternal looks of concern after asking whether he was alright, to which Cloud took to acting stronger than he felt. Internally, however, he was a damn mess.

Everything was too bright, to loud, too smelly. Every little noise made his head pound as though it would burst apart. The pain refused to stay in one place, as well; he could feel periodic bolts of pain course down his spine before stinging his muscles and then spanning through his chest. He could feel his muscles cramp momentarily, before the agony returned to his head in full measure. The pain was so fleeting he didn’t have a chance to properly react to it before it was gone.

And he insisted on fighting in the middle of this, too. Not the wisest decision of his life, and little did he know he would have to pay a hefty price for being so bold and daring.

Sephiroth gained the upper hand with perfect ease when Cloud doubled over in an odd, white-hot flash of pain that shot from his tailbone right between the cleft of his ass.

What. The. Hell. Was. This. Shit??? Why was he experiencing pain _there?!_

Blinking past the red haze obscuring his vision, Cloud felt a horrifyingly hot flush against his neck. On time, he managed to roll away when Sephiroth aimed a charged attack at him, but he wasn’t able to follow through with an attack of his own. Swiftly, Sephiroth snagged Cloud’s dark sweater on the sharp point of his Masamune, and he lifted Cloud up off the floor as he slowly pierced his flesh. Bashing him into one of the concrete walls of the building, he sneered in a blend of rage and triumph as Cloud’s feet dangled many inches off the floor.

“Give in to the pain you’re feeling, Cloud,” Sephiroth purred, and right away, as his tone and voice flowed through Cloud, the younger ex-SOLDIER was mortified.

His body was soaked with sweat. Every inch of his skin was on fire, while his cock ached. Both in front and in his buttocks, he sensed he was strangely sticky in a way that almost felt as though odd liquids were seeping out of himself.

….

They _were._ Gaia, he didn’t want to admit it as he squirmed on the other end of the Masamune with a groan, but steadily, some warm, wet, viscous substance began flowing out of his hole. The longer he gazed at Sephiroth, the more his entrance twitched. Cloud wanted to die. Why wasn’t Sephiroth killing him?! Death was far greater than looking at his mortal enemy and feeling what closely resembled want and need twitching and coursing through his wanton body!

Among the explosions and gunfire, Sephiroth paused, eyes narrowing into sharp slits as he studied Cloud carefully. Due to his intense, fiery gaze, Cloud whimpered as he trembled involuntarily. The sudden movement caused a wave of dizziness to run through his system, nearly knocking him unconscious. He was positive that this all had to do with the way Sephiroth was observing him. Cloud was painfully hard, and muscle cramps lanced through his abdomen and to his groin in a constant cycle of pain and arousal.

As though somehow sensing it, Sephiroth slowly smirked. “You’re more devious than you let on, Cloud,” came the deep rumble channeling out of his throat and into Cloud’s heart. Drawing himself near, a most predatory gleam appeared in Sephiroth’s eyes.

When he nuzzled Cloud’s face almost intimately with his own, Cloud froze. What the hell was Sephiroth up to, now?! The blonde could barely stifle the pained whimpers as he struggled to think clearly through the fog his mind had become. No amount of thinking was helping, though. Sephiroth was too close, and it was doing all sorts of odd things to his body.

As Cloud squirmed, Sephiroth drew himself impossibly nearer. With Cloud watching in horror, the taller, stronger male’s nostrils flared, and as he pressed his face against Cloud’s neck, he inhaled deeply, and sharply. A few moments went by before Sephiroth hummed pleasantly.

“Oh, Cloud,” he began in a tone of voice that purely dripped lust and desire. He stood back, tongue flicking out and moistening his lips for a second, before he swiped his tongue up and down Cloud’s neck.

Shivering in lust and sexuality, Cloud hardly breathed “What—”, when Sephiroth growled possessively.

A devious, depraved smile expanded across his face, and he then withdrew his Masamune from Cloud’s body. Cradling and clutching the fallen warrior to his chest, Sephiroth purred and crooned protectively, slowly and gently rocking Cloud in his arms.

“My pet,” he drawled almost lovingly, “why didn’t you tell me? Why?? All my life, I’ve been scouring this Earth for someone like you!”

“Sephiroth?” Cloud’s groggy voice shot through the silence of his own reverent terror like an arrow. Cloud-although weakened by some unseen force-knew something was terribly off about Sephiroth. His demeanor had totally flipped in less than a few seconds. No matter how hard he focused, Cloud felt as though he couldn’t zero in on it; he was too focused on the multitude of bodily reactions happening to himself all at once. He tried to respond, but it came out as a keening moan.

Unfortunately, that seemed to make Sephiroth so, so very happy. With an almost giddy sort of elation, he held Cloud up proudly in his arms, and his single, dark wing jutted out from his back. Standing tall, he carried Cloud bridal style in his arms, steadily approaching the balcony leading to the rooftop.

Cloud tried to plead and beg for Sephiroth to release him, but it all came out in moans far too perverse and lewd. All he could scent and feel was that Sephiroth was emitting a beautifully attractive odor. It drew Cloud into him, and he only knew he would be satisfied and satiated once he had more of Sephiroth.

Head lolling to the side weakly, he gazed down at the floor, noticing his Iron Blade discarded among the pools of thick blood and wreckage. Above, the wondrous night sky shined down on them.

When Cloud glanced up, he was met with Sephiroth’s eyes, twinkling and coruscating with a distinct sheen to them. He’d never seen such a look come from someone so evil, so malicious, so cruel…

As they rose skyward, and as the gentle night breeze fanned against Cloud, Sephiroth’s last words to him before he passed out truly left the younger male with nothing but potent fear pounding in the back of his mind.

“Don’t worry, my Omega. I’m going to take good care of you.”

~*~

As his consciousness was slowly returning, he began to realize the strange position he was in. He was certainly standing up as he could feel his feet touching the ground, but why were his arms pointing upwards? Only when Cloud shifted his arms did he feel the thick wrappings around his wrists. As his hands started to explore them, his vision cleared and steadied slowly. There was blackness.

Cloud attempted to open his eyes, though in vain, as there was something on his face. A blindfold. Slowly panicking, he writhed and struggled in his bindings. A breath of warm air hit his bare torso, momentarily scaring the wits out of him. Hissing, he tried to feel if he was completely without clothing, but then he was more than a bit relieved when he felt his dark uniform pants about his lower torso. He wasn’t sure how to react when he suddenly felt the warmth of another body very close, and he could feel the hot breath on his ear as a strange voice whispered: “Don’t fight it.”

A second later, the blindfold had been removed, and the sound of chains rattling came at his ears. His most loathed enemy stood there in the warm room with him, though his long, dark coat had been removed, effectively revealing his firmly toned abs and chest. Once he saw Sephiroth standing half-nude before himself, Cloud felt himself blushing and simultaneously growing harder between his legs.

Damn his wanton body! Damn it to hell!

Carefully loosening his shackles, Sephiroth lowered him to a large bed in the illustrious, grand room. “Shh,” he hushed Cloud soothingly, caressing and stroking his face like a gentle lover. Cloud noticed he’d taken his gloves and uniform off, only keeping his dark pants on his lower body.

Freaked out enough, he knew it was impossible to relax as his enemy brushed a hand down his back. It left his skin but was soon replaced by a very soft touch, running up and down his back, circling to his sides. At a few spots it was more than a bit ticklish and all he could do was wonder what it was. Another one of Sephiroth’s feathers, perhaps? He could feel it leaving his back after some time and the hand returned, a finger lazily drawing figures, slowly moving to his chest to caress the lines of his muscles and brushing over his nipple.

Wincing, Cloud whispered sheepishly, “What’s g-going on?” The wetness between Cloud’s legs was extremely uncomfortable, and it caused his pants and underwear to cling to him as he shifted while trying to evade Sephiroth’s warm touch. He only knew it would be a matter of time before he lost all control and sought more of it out, and it disgusted him.

The potent scent Sephiroth gave off was intoxicating, and a low moan escaped Cloud when the silver-haired male leaned over him on the large bed.

“Cloud,” Sephiroth began in an excited tone, “are you aware of your true heritage?”

Swallowing nervously, Cloud whimpered, “I know who my parents are!”

“Are you certain of that?” Sephiroth’s next question slammed into him, causing Cloud to growl out in annoyance.

“Stop your games!” his shrill voice snapped out. “I don’t need your lies, Sephiroth!”

Shaking his head slowly at him while his fingers fondled Cloud’s hardened nipples, the older male sighed almost fondly. “A true innocent, Cloud. You should’ve been taught that in our world, there are five sexes, not two. Male, Female, Beta, Alpha, and Omega.”

The words weren’t recognizable at all for Cloud, so he assumed Sephiroth was joking. Kicking his knees up in frustration as his nipples and cock grew harder, he only snarled, “Lies! All of them!”

Despite the weird situation, he found himself enjoying the touch Sephiroth bestowed upon his chest, crawling down the length of his stomach. The other male once again leaned closer, moving his hand fully to roam Cloud’s chest and abdomen, whispering so closely into his sensitive ear. “I was a fool, Cloud,” Sephiroth half-moaned. “I always enjoyed being in control. The night I visited your mother, I recognized the scent of an Omega…though it wasn’t your mother who was the Omega; it was your father.”

A sting of worry shivered through Cloud at once. “I don’t understand!”

The warmth of the body left his immediate presence again as Sephiroth drew back to slowly toy with the clasp of his belt. “Oh, you don’t need to worry…not yet, anyway.”

“I’m _very_ much worried, you bastard!” Cloud yelled, hoping that his screams would somehow distract both himself and Sephiroth from the raw fact that seeing the long-haired male slowly undressing there in front of himself was absolutely enchanting and sexy.

Eyebrows quirking up, Sephiroth ignored the rudeness as he continued. “You were too young, so the Omega traits were not yet possible to be sensed…but, you’ve now shown your true worth, my little pet. You are mine, after all.”

Sephiroth came closer again, and Cloud actually moaned this time. It’d been his own undoing, too. The moment he’d made the noise, Sephiroth cupped his cheeks in his powerful hands, pulling their faces near. In a flash, Sephiroth had kissed him. Hard. Angry.

 _So THIS is what kissing is like?_ Cloud mused internally, _It’s…amazing…_

Cloud hadn’t had the luxury and time for doing things people of his own age had done. Logically and theoretically, he knew very well what sex was. Alas, he hadn’t experienced it. All his life, he’d been trained and prepared for war and destruction; not for love and romance. When he’d been reunited with Tifa Lockhart, he’d been in the midst of saving himself for her, hopeful that one day, he would be mature and worthy enough in her eyes.

And now his body had to go and betray him. How grand.

Angrily, Cloud broke off the kiss as he venomously roared, “Don’t!! This is wrong!”

Lips pink and slightly swollen, Sephiroth panted down at him, “It’s _destiny_ ; it _must_ happen.”

The other man moved closer and Cloud felt Sephiroth’s long fingers take his nipple between them and gently rub it, at least until the hard pinch which made him flinch, yet it was more exciting than really painful. His hand moved down his abdomen, trailing his navel and lower, reaching the waistline of his dark pants. Slowly a finger was inserted underneath the waistline and moved along it, sending shivers down Cloud’s spine. He felt the hot breath on his neck again as Sephiroth said something incoherent while his hands moved to the front of his pants.

“I think these will have to go.” The hands reached for his belt and unbuckled it with deliberate slowness. Then, it was time for the buttons and as those skillful hands popped them open one by one, Cloud ardently felt his mental arousal slowly but surely begin to become a physical one. The entire time, Sephiroth had been speaking to him…

Well, it was impossible to know what it was and to hear him when an odd voice commanded for Cloud to raise his hips and arch his back high into the air. His body was almost reaching for Sephiroth…

“See?” Sephiroth growled possessively. “This was meant to be, Cloud. Otherwise, you wouldn’t have gone into your first heat cycle while battling with me.”

The hell was a heat cycle?! The hell did all this mean?!

As if reading his mind, Sephiroth grabbed his hands in one of his, and with the other one, he held Cloud by his hip. Turning the smaller male around so he could lie on all fours, Sephiroth admired the view while he hissed. “It’s perfection, Cloud,” he stated as he ran a finger along Cloud’s spine. “You’re an Omega, and I’m an Alpha. There is no better alignment of our fates, our purposes…”

The touch pulled away, and for a while, absolutely nothing happened, making Cloud wait for whatever would happen next. But then, a steady ache seeped into his body, closely resembling his system coming down with a mysterious ailment.

Shivering to the bone with raw need, Cloud stammered and sputtered, “H-how…c-can…I…g-g-get rid…of th-this?!”

Enjoying his struggles as he basked in his own vain glory, Sephiroth informed, “I’m afraid only an Alpha breeding you will get rid of the itching, demanding need worming its way through you, Cloud. That’s the only saving grace you’ll ever have.”

It happened a second after he thought that it was all over. Now, a firm hand slapping over his covered buttocks let him know that it was the complete opposite of everything he’d so far experienced. Another sharp, short contact with his back from Sephiroth’s open palm left a pleasantly tingling sensation in its wake. Both globes of his ass were groped and palmed, and Sephiroth soon moved his hand to Cloud’s waistband.

In quite the hurry, he pressed hot kisses to every inch of Cloud’s flesh like a starved man. As the kisses turned to small bites, the warm hand fleetingly brushed Cloud’s swelling member and started pulling the hard cloth of his underwear down, freeing more of his skin to the touch.

The warm presence surrounded the youth again, and he involuntarily spread his legs.

Ravenously, Sephiroth moaned, “So helpless and yet so eager.” He then bit and suckled Cloud’s earlobe into his mouth, tongue lapping against the youth’s piercing lewdly.

Cloud nearly melted through the soft mattress as he relished in the feeling of Sephiroth’s soft lips against the shell of his ear. Sephiroth’s hands were as busy as his oral ministrations while he tugged on Cloud’s underwear, which was beyond stained and soaked. That article of clothing was next to go, and he was now completely naked before Sephiroth’s hungry gaze. Strangely, Cloud found that he didn’t mind being so open before someone he thought he once hated…

As he stifled a moan, he somehow managed to ask, “Wh-what’re you g-going to d-do?”

A loud slap echoed in the room, and Cloud then realized he was being spanked. Instead of screaming in pain, however, he threw his head back and groaned in delight. He was loving this. Sephiroth pulled back again, and this time, Cloud had time to prepare himself for another sweet slap. He didn’t know how much time passed as his tormentor altered between the sharp lashes and gentle massages. He didn’t know if the slapping was growing harder, nor did he know if his skin was growing more sensitive. One thing Cloud was certain of, however, was that the intense sensation was growing even more pleasurable.

“I see you liked that, pet,” Sephiroth hummed as he swatted Cloud’s ass first, and then ground his hips against Cloud. He rolled his hips a few times before answering, “As an Alpha, I’m going to claim and breed you, and you _will_ enjoy it, Cloud.”

Once more, his bare ass was spanked. As it came again, Cloud felt himself relax to the hit, his back arching to take more of the hard contact. After a few more slaps, he felt a quiet moan escape his lips and the spanking stopped as the warm, soothing hand returned to run with its sweet friction up and down his back. He pushed backwards into the touch and like from an unspoken wish, it once again traveled to his abdomen and from there, very slowly to his face, teasing his lips, denying full contact no matter how much he sought for it. For a moment, there was a complete pause, although he could hear a strange clicking sound, and Cloud knew it had to be Sephiroth unbuckling his belt.

Strange…as he focused on the sounds, his hole clenched for a second, and then he grew wetter. The slickness that Cloud once dreaded was now a welcome entity as it seeped over and dripped down the insides of his thighs.

“Oh?” Sephiroth hummed, “I see you weep easily, Cloud; both upstairs and downstairs.” His comforting hand returned, brushing down his lover’s thigh.

To Cloud’s immense delight, the older male began caressing him with both of his hands. A firm hand cupped his left butt cheek and squeezed lovingly as the other hand ran down his inner thigh, making him moan. He felt the other warrior’s upper body pressing against his now very sensitive back.

Suddenly, as Sephiroth loomed over him, Cloud sensed something definitely hot somewhere near his opening. It moved upwards, and then more sticky liquid spilled down out of his body. Although mortified, Cloud pushed aside his degradation as his skin grew unbelievably hot.

Warm arms embraced him around the chest, and Sephiroth was then turning him over. “Let me have a look at you, my Omega.”

Heatedly, Cloud clung to the Alpha, his skin still hot. The contact of his partner was like a cooling salve he so badly needed. He struggled to stay upright, and another jolt of pain shot through him, ripping another keening moan from his lungs. There was no way he could even kneel, and Sephiroth was aware of it. Cloud’s knees began to buckle, and swiftly, Sephiroth swept him up in his arms before he could fall.

Placing him flatly on his back, Sephiroth pressed their foreheads gently together. Cloud tried to focus, but the intoxicating scent of the Alpha coupled with his own bodily reactions was overwhelming. He hooked his arms around Sephiroth’s neck and buried his face in his shoulder, inhaling deeply as the man showered the Omega securely in his arms with soothing kisses.

Mewling in pleasure, Cloud stretched himself beneath Sephiroth on the bedspread and the Alpha’s hungry mouth was on him at once. He reached out and fisted Sephiroth’s locks of silver hair, opening his mouth to receive his lover’s delicious, demanding tongue. Cloud moaned into Sephiroth’s mouth, arching his spine and grinding his painful erection into the formerly renowned warrior’s strong thigh. On impact, Sephiroth groaned into Cloud’s mouth, and reached down to press his palm into the hot flesh of his cock. Swooning, Cloud’s breath hitched, and another moan escaped his lips freely.

The strange trickle slowed down between his legs at once. Above himself, Sephiroth shifted, and Cloud gasped in shock. What felt much like a finger was moving along his entrance, teasing, toying, playing. A solitary finger danced along his length, joining a thumb at the weeping tip. All too quickly, Sephiroth let go, thus earning a disappointed groan from Cloud.

Though he was beyond inebriated due to his potent heat, Cloud could hear the soothing words Sephiroth purred out.

“Don’t worry. I do not intend to abandon you now.” This time his smooth, warm hand was slick with something as he palmed Cloud’s entire tip, slowly moving downwards to stroke the hard length. Calmly, Sephiroth whispered on. “Pleasure and pain. Two such intensely enjoyable sensations, both being ultimately found within the heart of the other.”

He moaned at the heavenly touch, his body slightly jerking as a finger of the free hand slid in between his buttocks. It didn’t feel like anything and right now, he was dying for the touch which had momentarily ceased. Wantonly, Sephiroth moved his finger in and out, clearly oblivious to the fact that the writhing Cloud needed more.

He took in a shaky breath and the other man seemed to take it as a request for more. Thankfully granting him just that in the form of another hot touch, Sephiroth took his time studying Cloud as he stretched him.

As the more experienced male had wisely said, this somehow was adding on to the mutual benefit they shared. Cloud felt his body preparing him, the wetness flowing nearly all the way down to his buttocks. Sephiroth added a second finger, soon, working Cloud open delicately.

Tendrils of his hair falling over Cloud’s chest, Sephiroth softly asked, “Am I hurting you?”

Cloud wasn’t even able to reply. The sensation of Sephiroth’s fingers pumping and scissoring him open was turning him on more than anything ever before and his throbbing member was now aching with need. As if sensing this, his lover brushed his fingers along his pelvis, running totteringly near the base of his cock.

Cloud wanted Sephiroth so badly he thought he could die from it. Roughly, now that Sephiroth had allowed for his hands to be free, Cloud savagely yanked Sephiroth by the back of the neck towards himself. Without reservations, he attacked Sephiroth’s mouth. He wanted to know and feel that Sephiroth wanted him just as badly.

To Cloud’s surprise, Sephiroth’s arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer, leaning into the kiss, trying to make it deeper. Groaning softly, Sephiroth moved his lips on Cloud’s, nipping his bottom lip, before pressing in again.

Cloud opened his mouth wider, his tongue nudging Sephiroth’s delicious lips, looking for more intimacy. The older male obliged, opening his mouth and allowing Cloud’s tongue to move along his. One of Sephiroth’s hands found its way into Cloud’s unruly hair, as Sephiroth took control of the kiss.

Easing back and then pressing forward again, Sephiroth’s kiss went from passionate to out of control in a matter of seconds. It was soft and sweet and then it was hard and spicy. Cloud reveled in the delectable taste, texture and passion. This was what he’d always dreamed his first kiss would be. This was perfect. It was brilliant. It was amazing.

The sweep of Sephiroth’s tongue in his mouth, the smell of Sephiroth’s skin, the feel of Sephiroth’s hands on his body…all of it inflamed Cloud. It felt like he’d burn up in it like dry wood doused in fuel and then struck with a match. He wanted Sephiroth so badly that he might come from just this kiss.

Yielding to it, to both Sephiroth and his desire, Cloud moaned, maneuvering them to lay on their sides, still kissing and touching as he went. Unable to control himself any longer, Cloud pushed down Sephiroth’s smooth pants. Though Sephiroth had already undid the buckle for him, Cloud’s trembling fingers weren’t able to get the dark clothes off without letting go of Sephiroth. He had no intention of doing that at any time in the near future, so he didn’t bother to think of it. Sliding his hands under the heavy material, Cloud bravely touched bare skin for the first time. Trying to memorize each separate touch, each texture, they were moving too fast to register properly. Boisterously, Sephiroth cried out as Cloud’s heated fingers found the soft flesh of his cock, jerking toward him with each touch, leaning in to get more.

Getting frustrated at his own burning arousal nestled above through a thin patch of blonde pubic hair, Cloud had to beg until he felt another finger slip in, stretching him further. Not enjoying this invasion of his body, he tried to concentrate on the random, yet heavenly strokes on his front until he felt the probing fingers find a special spot he’d never known to exist. When Cloud screamed out in pleasure, Sephiroth repeatedly aimed for that delicious place. His talented fingers caused Cloud to let out a loud moan as the pleasure he was feeling nearly doubled. The fingers relentlessly brushed that very spot every time on their way deeper within until he wasn’t sure whether he was moaning or whining.

When the man pulled out his fingers entirely, the response Cloud offered was a definite groan of utmost protest. Before he could muster enough breath to voice his concern, he could feel something even bigger at the entrance of his tight hole.

Their eyes met as Sephiroth held and bent Cloud’s legs at the knees, gently wrapping them around his waist as he stilled for a moment. “Are you ready?”

With a shiver, Cloud hungrily cried out, “Please, I c-can’t take it anymore!”

“Then it is done.”

He forced his entire body to relax as the other man’s erection entered him, slowly pushing itself deeply into his opening inch by inch. Once Sephiroth was buried all the way in, there was no movement until he began to pull back just as slowly.

Since Cloud was so slick and warm, it took all of Sephiroth’s control and focus not to come already. Slowly and carefully, he pushed in and out, only fucking Cloud with the tip of cock while he listened to his lover’s labored breaths.

So tight…so damn tight! An unclaimed, virginal Omega was quite rare, and for a moment, Sephiroth had to pause and offer a prayer of gratitude to Jenova for throwing such a unique gift at him.

On the way back in, Sephiroth seemed to remember his partner’s aching need and began to stroke him with his lubricated hand once again.

Buried to the hilt inside him, Cloud felt Sephiroth moving in a slow rhythm, reaching for constant access to the pleasurable spot. Not wanting to lay there like a dead fish, Cloud wrapped his legs tightly about Sephiroth’s waist, heels digging into his back. Soon, his own hips began meeting Sephiroth’s thrusts just as aggressively. Cloud encouraged Sephiroth to move faster as his body relaxed further, now quite willing and accepting of his movements. His breathing was now a constant panting in and out and the other man increased the speed.

Still, when Cloud’s eyes flickered up, he nearly choked when he saw how damn perfect Sephiroth was in the throes of passion. Hair falling and curtaining his handsome face, he was moving in a rhythm matching his thrusts. Confidently, Cloud arched his back into each thrust, welcoming them, clenching his muscles at each withdrawal.

“Don’t stop!!” Cloud was pretty sure that sounded needy and desperate, but he didn’t care.

He was moaning steadily, and his older lover reached for his hard cock, wrapping his fingers around it and began stroking in time with their joined movement. Cloud whispered out plenty of broken, desperate phrases, but nearly burst at the seams when Sephiroth withdrew only for a moment to throw him over onto his knees before slamming abruptly inside him again.

While pounding and shunting inside Cloud, Sephiroth brushed back the bits of loose, fallen hair matted to the back of Cloud’s neck. Such a lovely spot…

Suddenly, Cloud felt teeth sinking to his neck so hard that he was certain they would leave a mark there. He choked on his cries of passion, wondering why Sephiroth had bitten him. His true nature soon took over, however, and it was only urging him on as his whole body shivered on its way to the edge. A few moments further and every single muscle in his body contracted simultaneously as he burst into Sephiroth’s hand.

Cloud’s eyes rolled back into his head, but he didn’t seem to be able to stop. As Sephiroth’s herculean thrusts became punishing and brutal, he ensured he kept on the lubricated movements as the lithe body around his dick tightened even more. He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer in the midst of his wild rut, but he couldn’t care as his knot swelled within Cloud’s tight channel.

A screaming mess of sweat and come, Cloud felt like there was no end to his wild orgasm. He dropped flatly onto his stomach, ass pert in the air while Sephiroth’s hips rammed into him over and over again.

As Cloud heard the older man’s desperate moans overpower his own, he felt something warm explode deep inside him, filling him up to the brim. Satiated, he simply passed out in sheer pleasure due to his orgasm. A few seconds later, Sephiroth followed him, a deep, thundering growl breaking out of him and sending riveting chills within Cloud’s bones.

The dual sensations of his teeth sinking into Cloud’s neck and the hardness pressing deeper into his tight channel made the Omega gasp. It was hot and painful, and Gaia help him, Cloud loved it. No longer did he want for Sephiroth to treat him like a delicate flower, but a sensual, desirable being.

His instincts heightened, telling him that Sephiroth was marking him as he claimed his prize. As beautiful as that was, the moment had to come to an end. It was interrupted when those lips, teeth and tongue attacked his neck, nibbling down and across his collar bone, leaving a wet trail along the way.

Cloud tried moving away so he could lie on his back again, but when he did, Sephiroth hissed in a mild warning.

“Not yet; I’ve knotted you. It’ll take a few hours before we can move.”

Shyly, Cloud pushed his hair out of his face as he mumbled, “Oh…I’m s-sorry…” Not wanting this to end just yet, he meekly and coquettishly glanced at Sephiroth through his lashes.

Yes, this man was a damn force of nature. Yes, this man had once been his worst enemy. Yes, he also found an odd fixation with Sephiroth that almost crossed over into obsession. Did he want to get to know Sephiroth perhaps in another way?

Yes, Cloud did.

As he lay there on his chest and stomach, he awkwardly trained his eyes on Sephiroth’s toned abs and muscles. Already, Cloud felt fresh, renewed heat and arousal spiking through his system.

Chewing his lower lip, he inched up as he ran a hand down Sephiroth’s smooth chest. “Is…is it bad to want you, again?” he asked softly, hoping and praying that this wasn’t a one-time thing.

Meeting his eyes with more confidence than ever before, Sephiroth clutched the back of Cloud’s neck where he’d bitten him twice. Drawing their faces flush against each other, he could only growl in a possessive manner.

“I was hoping you’d ask, Cloud. Thank you for not disappointing me.”

Cloud wasn’t able to determine who had made the first move, afterwards. All he knew was that Sephiroth’s hard, demanding mouth had slanted over his, teeth had met and clashed, and tongues were dueling.

Perhaps being an Omega wasn’t so bad, after all.

**END**


End file.
